Phan - Mothers' Day
by GeorgiaPhan
Summary: Dan wants Phil to meet his mum, and what better way to meet than on Mothers' Day. 3 please review! x
1. Meeting Mum

Dan was making his way around Waitrose, hastily buying roses and Lindor chocolates, he had forgot to buy his mum her mothers day present.

He was stressed, not only because he forgot, but also because he was scared about how she would react to meeting Phil.

He knew Phil's mother disapproved of their relationship, as she was a stout Catholic, so there would be no chance of him ever meeting Mrs Lester.

He returned to their appartment, where he quickly wrapped up the chocolates and found a mothers day card, signing it, and licking the envelope shut, he hurried

himself and Phil out of the door. Driving to his mum's house, he stopped the car and talked to Phil. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm... nervous. Nervous to say the least.

"What if she doesn't like me? What if she says you can do better?" Phil was stopped by Dan, who kissed him slowly.

"Don't worry." Dan said softly. "I'm worrying, I can't even remember whether she likes roses!"

Phil giggled, though mostly out of nerves than anything else.

They walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell, and waited.

It took a few minutes for the his mum to open the door, and when she did she looked pleasantly surprised.

"I thought you'd forgotten!" She said happily, giving him a hug. "Your brother forgot and he lives here!"

Dan laughed and said cheekily "And you thought he'd remember because...?"

That earned him a joke swipe to the back of the head from Adrian, who had just entered the room.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Not too bad." Dan replied, then ran at him and put him in a headlock.

Phil began to feel he was fading into the background, they were all so happy, seemingly a perfect family, and he was an outsider.

This would never have happened to his family, his mother would have sent him out with red ears if he had arrived with a boyfriend, she believed he was still in

a 'faze' and would 'grow out' of it sometime in the near future.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her for over two years now.

And he wasn't planning on it, anyway.

"So." Dan's mum started "You must be Phil."

Phil cleared his throat. "Yes, yes I am. Very nice to meet you Mrs Howell." He held out his hand, but she dismissed it, wrapping him up in a warm hug.

"Come on you three." She said to the two of them and Adrian. "Let's go and watch the old videos." "Mum! No!" Dan said, as she giggled, and began to tell Phil

all about young Dan's adventures.


	2. Pooh Bear

The four of them were sat on the sofa, Phil snuggled up to Dan, Adrian on his phone, and Mrs Howell with the remote.

They were watching a video of when Dan was roughly 5 or 6, and he was walking round the kitchen talking to himself.

Most of it were mumbles, but Phil could clearly hear "Oh stuff and fluff" and "the only reason for being a bee is to make honey, and the only reason for making

honey is so I can eat it."

Looking up at Dan, Phil saw he was mouthing the words.

Adrian was laughing, Dan's mum was blushing with pride.

Phil began to see the family he had always wanted, the family he was now a part of.

When the video had finished, Dan got up to get a glass of milk.

Phil followed him into the kitchen and saw he added a teaspoon of honey.

"Now that is gross." Phil said, making him jump.

"You didn't see anything." Dan grinned, slurping down the whole glass.

"Gross. Again." Phil laughed. "Why am i with you?"

"Because you can't resist it." Dan said softly, drawing Phil for a kiss.

Adrian, who had also followed in behind Phil, cleared his throat. "Yo. Bro. Don't get pooh carried away." He chuckled at himself, whilst both Dan and Phil threw

him a 'really?' glance.

"Aids. Go." He said quickly.

"Urgh. Shut up Pooh Bear." He shrugged, and left the room.

"Pooh Bear?" Phil asked, he couldn't hide the glee on his face.

"Shut up you." Was his reply, and Dan kissed him slowly, holding him close.

Catching his breath, Phil asked worriedly "Do you think she likes me?"

"Even if ma doesn't, you're still mine. And yes, yes she does." He comforted him, he could see Phil was working himself in to a state. "Just calm down. It's fine."

Squeezing Phil's hand in reassurance, they walked back in to the lounge. Dan's mum was setting up another video.

Adrian began to laugh, seeing a small boy with dark hair run around the garden in a frilly dress, at some sort of gathering.

Then he stopped. "Mum!" He exclaimed. "Why?"

The video was of Adrian, he was being chased by a girl in a Batman suit.

"You swapped clothes, and then when she had to go you refused to take it off." She chuckled, seeing Adrian's face.

Dan was laughing, holding his sides, at the sight of his little brother in such a fairy outfit.

"Urgh." Adrian huffed. "I look so ga.." This earned him a shove from Dan, who then proceeded to knuckle his head.

"Aids. Take it back. Take it back!" He chanted, refusing to let go of him until he did so.

"Fine! I take it back!" He shrugged, shoving Dan off of him.

"You see what I've had to put up with?" Their mum confided in Phil. "They are both so childish, it was only a few years ago I threw out their Lego, you know."

Phil began to laugh, then recomposed himself.

She looked at him, confused, and he explained. "He plays with mine."

"Sssshh!" Dan said quickly, plonking himself back down in between the two of them. "That was a secret!"

"Sorry" He mumbled, but caught Dan's eyes and could not stop himself from grinning from ear to ear.

A few minutes later, Phil left to go to the toilet, leaving the Howells to talk.

"So..." Dan asked, looking at the other two expectantly.

"He's... like you." Adrian said slowly, then corrected himself "I mean, you go well together."

"Adrian... you need to think before you speak!" His mum clucked, then said "I like him. He is kind, fun and I can tell he simply adores you."

"Mum..." Dan asked.

"Yes?" "I want to marry him. Would it ruin your special day if I asked now? I don't want to wait."

"Isn't that a bit quick?" Adrian butted in. "You've only known each other for a month or so."

"Eight months, you donut."

"Oh sorry."

"I think it is an amazing idea." His mum beamed "Just make sure you are certain before you ask."

"Hang on.." Adrian asked slowly. "You can't even get married. That happens, like, at... 28th or the 29th of March you dumb ass."

Dan and his mum waited in silence, looking, bemused, at Adrian.

"What?" He asked.

"Whats the date today, you twit?"

"The... oh. 29th. Right. Ok. Go ahead. But I ain't wearing a frilly shirt or nothing."

Dan walked to the wall and hit his head on it twice, breathing in deeply and returning to sit on the sofa.

"You really are a colossal arse, you know that?"

"Who is?" Phil asked as he walked back into the room.


	3. Proposal - Cute Chapter

Before I start, I am so so so sorry for such a wait, I am trying my best to balance this and science revision! xxxx hope I won't disappoint xxx

...

"Nothing." He blushed, he had been planning to wait and get down on one knee or something romantic, whatever popped into his head at that

moment, but Phil was quicker than he had expected.

"So... Adrian... what's your school like?"

The Howells groaned and raised their eyebrows at him.

"You serious?" Adrian checked.

"Yeah.. no... well yes, I was." Phil shrugged "but never mind."

"Anyhow..." Dan tried to quickly change the subject, though no one seemed to want to. Getting up, he stood in the doorway and signalled to

his mum, so Phil could not see from the sofa.

When the two of them were safely out of earshot and sitting on the kitchen step, he said anxiously "I don't know how. I just don't know how to

ask him. What to say. How to do it. Just... what do I do?"

She smiled. "Just say how you feel, what you feel and what you mean. Just be you. It's what he loves." She squeezed his arm and stood up.

"Did you... like... get a ring or anything? I honestly don't know how you would deal with that."

"I have one. I honestly didn't know what to do, what to get. I got a plain white gold band. I just didn't know what else to do. Do you think it

is ok?" He reached into his pocket to get the box, and she shushed him.

"I don't want to see it until my son in law is wearing it." She beamed at him and walked back into the lounge.

After pacing the kitchen and gulping down two glasses of honey-milk, Dan walked slowly back. He was shaking a little, this meant everything yet

felt like it was wrong, seemed little yet felt like it was his whole world, he was worried and anxious and scared and.. and...and... totally in love.

"Phil?" He asked slowly, fumbling for the velvet box and getting onto one knee.

Looking up into his eyes, Dan saw the overwhelming joy in Phil's. He was ecstatic, his smile wide and his body tensed; he was as happy, no

happier, than Dan would have ever imagined. He could almost feel the delight and heat emanating from his body. He was in love.

" A love shared is a love worth sharing." Dan cleared his throat. "What I am trying to say is..."

Phil's eyes got brighter and brighter, his smile becoming sweeter and sweeter.

"Phil. Will you marry me?"


	4. Yes

He laughed, out of what seemed to be pure delirium and happiness, and jumped into Dan's arms. He continued to giggle and cry and smile and

scream and wail as the other Howells watched in awe and anxiety.

He got up and, continuing with his loud weeping and laughing, and hovered his finger over the band, filled with too much anticipation to touch it.

Dan carefully removed it from the velvet box and slid it onto Phil's ring finger. "I guess that was a yes...?"

"Yes! I'm sorry, I ... well... aaaahh" He was lost for words .

"I love you."

"I love you too." He dived in for a kiss, it was long and sweet, Dan's lips were electric on his.

"I'm guessing that was unexpected.." Dan laughed, examining the white gold ring on Phil's finger. "It looks good, you know."

"Well, I have to admit..." Phil winces, pulling out a small box from his pocket.

Dan's mum laughed and winced along side him. "I knew." She sighed, head in her hands. "Only you would mess up a perfect plan, Dan. He had met

me last week and asked me whether it was ok, and we have all been faking the 'just met you' and 'awkward boyfriend introduction' but in actual

fact we already know each other. It was sweet, I couldn't help but tell Phil he was perfect for you, we planned to hide behind the sofa and surprise

you. Then you told me... that you wanted to do the same. I didn't know what to do."

"At least you both have got one." Adrian offered, receiving an amused yet annoyed look from his older brother.

"I suppose now neither of us have to put up with the constant fear of girls hitting on us. It just gets too awkward to have to say 'yep, I like coc..'"

"Phil!" Dan raised his eyebrows at him "you know there is an impressionable pair of ears in the room."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry Adrian." He blushed.

"I think he meant me." His mum laughed, and Dan nodded in approval.

"You know, before Dan told me, I really was unaware of two guys together. I blame my parents to be quite honest."

Phil laughed, seeing the amusement on Adrian's face, the awkwardness of Dan's and the mixture of both on their mother's.

"Hey Dan." He tried to break the silence. "You really are good at screwing plans up."

Tousling his hair, Dan retorted "that's why _you_ are in charge of the wedding."

"Hey!" Adrian butted in "I want to arrange it!" He received withering looks from the other three. "No... wait... I do, but ... yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Adrian... please. I do want _one_ daughter in law."


End file.
